


Hide and Seek and Lies

by hwanhee



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, actually im hella sorry @ hwanhee and sunyoul, hwanhee and sunyoul work in the black market, i broke hwanhee and sunyoul, kuhn and bitto work in weapon cartel, not much m/m tbh, their stage names are their fake/gang names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanhee/pseuds/hwanhee
Summary: After years, the 100% gang has gone missing but then they resurface but as U10T with a new leader and members. A new group of detectives and officers are on the case, will they catch them or will they lose them again?





	1. Coffee and Cases

A small figure walked down the street carrying two bags. In each bag, there was coffee inside. The boy had gotten approximately seven cups of coffee. One for his team, his captains, and himself.

The boy entered a police station.

"Jinwook!" A younger boy got excited. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Of course I did, Gyujin," Jinwook handed the boy his drink.

He continued to walk around the station, giving everyone their drink. Jinwook had placed one in front of a boy who seemed to be diligently working at his desk, "Wooseok, here's your drink."

Wooseok nodded and took a sip.

"Minsoo! Dongyeol! Your drinks! I didn't walk all the way there to see you waste it!" Jinwook walked around to their desks.

Dongyeol was fast asleep on his desk. Minsoo was stacking books around his head.

Minsoo thanked Jinwook and took his drink. Dongyeol woke up unexpectedly, hitting his head against the books.

He mumbled, "Ow, that hurt."

Jinwook handed the youngest his drink, "Maybe this'll make it better."

Dongyeol sipped his drink and blinked his eyes, trying to wake up.

Jinwook left his team and entered the captain's room, "Cap!"

Cap, whose name was also Minsoo got up to greet Jinwook and gladly accepted the beverage. Cap's partner, Daniel, thanked Jinwook for even buying him one.

"Take a seat, Jinwook," Cap sat behind his desk.

The team leader, Jinwook, sat across from Cap.

"I have a case for you,"

"What is it?"

"You'll need your team. Even Dongyeol and Gyujin,"

"But they're just kids,"

"They need experience. Don't worry, they'll be fine,"

"What's the case?"

"Years ago, there was a gang called 100%, and we were trying to find them for years. Then, they disappeared. We couldn't find them, and we had no leads,"

"I don't understand,"

"A new gang surfaced, called U10T. All of the members were once apart of 100%. We believe that they changed their name, maybe got a new leader and decided to start fresh,"

"When did you find out?"

"A few days ago, but they came back over two years ago. Right under our noses. So, I'm giving your team the case because I trust you,"

Jinwook nodded, taking past files on the gang, leaving the office. He dropped it in front of Dongyeol who had fallen asleep again. The youngest jumped up at the loud sound and Gyujin laughed at him. Both Gyujin and Dongyeol were rookies. They came together into the branch. Jinwook sort of babied the both of them by giving them easy cases. Nothing too hard.

Minsoo opened the box filled with evidence and files, "What's this?"

"We're looking for a gang called U10T,"

Wooseok pulled out a folder and began to scan it, "100%. I heard about them. They're back?"

"Basically,"

"Illegal weapon cartel?" Gyujin read another folder.

"And," Jinwook looked at the folder. "Apparently, they started their own black market."

"No way!" Dongyeol exclaimed.

"How are we going to get information about them? We don't even know where to start looking," Minsoo sat down in Dongyeol's seat.

"I know someone," Jinwook smiled.


	2. I'll Have It My Way

The team stood in front of a night club. It was probably the most famous one in the area. The club was called Up&Down. Before entering, the older members thought they should leave the youngests outside. In the end, they chose to bring the youngers with them.

Inside, were many people. All dancing and feeling each other. It was hard for the team to make their way through.

"What are we doing here?" Wooseok struggled to get out from between two taller people.

 "Ow! Ow!" Dongyeol clinged onto the bottom the Wooseoks shirt to get around. "I think someone just touched me!"

Jinwook passed through the crowd with ease. They made their way to a door, with two guards in front of it.

The guard on the right spoke, "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with him. Tell him it's Jinwook,"

The guard opened a slot on the door and spoke into it, "It's Jinwook?"

A voice on the other side spoke, "Oh snap, really? Okay. I'll be out soon. Tell him to wait for a minute, I have a guest."

Jinwook walked up to the door, "I'll give you thirty seconds to get your pants on and your hands clean."

The voice yelled in annoyance and opened the door. The man was tall and had quite a lazy but comfortable fashion. No one could see the guest behind his tall figure. He closed the door behind him so there was no way they could see the guest in the first place.

"Sungjun," Jinwook smiled.

The tall boy whined, "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Wei!"

"Fine. Whatever,"

Minsoo stood beside Jinwook, "Who is this?"

"Wei," The boy smiled slyly. "Name's Wei. I've been a friend of your little leader for a long time. I'm an informant, I know everything. Sometimes, I help your leader with cases. For example, this one. Let's take a seat, shall we?"

The six boys took a seat at the nearby table. Wei ordered a drink for himself and offered the team one too. They respectfully denied the club owner.

"It's just one drink,"

"Um," Dongyeol was curious. "Do you really know everything?"

"Yes, I do. Your name is Lee Dongyeol. Born on December 13, 1998. You're quite young,"

"Hm, that's not so impressive," Dongyeol sounded a little disappointed in Wei's facts.

"Fine then. I know why you became a detective,"

"Heh, sure you do,"

"I do! It's the same reason as Minsoo over here. You're both looking for someone,"

Dongyeol furrowed his brows, "How did you-"

"So!" Jinwooo cut Dongyeol off. "Wei, ever heard of U10T?"

"U10T? Nope. Use it in a sentence, please,"

"We believe that U10T was once known as 100%,"

"Ah! U10T! Yeah, you're right. They're 100%, just with a new leader and a new business,"

"Who's the leader?"

"He goes by Kuhn,"

"And? Their business?"

"Kuhn works with a boy named Bit-to in weaponry. They make their own weapons and supply them to other gangs,"

"The new business?"

"The new business is run by two younger boys named Hwanhee and Sunyoul. It's the black market,"

"Jesus," Wooseok squinted.

Dongyeol fiddled with his fingers, "So, where are they now?"

"I don't know. They changed headquarters. It's be difficult to find even after they were gone for 10 years and no one has found them yet. Y'all suck to be honest. What makes you think you can find them?"

"We're a new team. We all have different abilities and skills that could help us find them,"

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Do you have any idea where they are now?"

"My guess, Kuhn and Bit-to are sleeping. Hwnahee and Sunyoul are working,"

Jinwook got up, "Thanks."

Wei raised out his hand and Jinwook took it as a handshake.

"No!" Wei pulled his hand away. "Money, you dumbass."

"Money? You never used to charge me for intell!"

"Things change and I want to upgrade the club,"

"I hate you," Jinwook mumbled as he handed Wei the price for the intell.

The team had thanked Wei for his help and left the club. Wei went back to his room. 

There was a smaller boy sitting at on the edge of the bed, putting shoes on.

Wei counted the money he'd taken from the leader, "They were asking about you."

"Huh. How much did you tell them?"

"Not a lot, don't worry,"

"I guess I should go through the back?"

"Yeah, but can't you stay a little longer?"

"No, I have to go meet up with Hwanhee for work,"

Wei pouted, "Okay then."

"I'll come by tomorrow,"

"Alright. Bye, Sunyoul," Wei gave the smaller boy a kiss on the forehead. "I like your real name better."

"See you, Sungjun," Sunyoul smiled softly.

"Yein," Wei said softly as he watched the smaller boy leave.


	3. Night

Sunyoul began to pick the lock of someones car. They found someone with strong lungs which could cost a lot if sold to the right people.

The car was parked up at a bar. Sunyoul would hide in the car and wait for the victim. 

As for Hwanhee, he was inside the bar, leading said victim into their trap.

This is how they got their prey. One person would lead them into the trap while the other hides to kill. It works and they take turns. They do go solo at times but they are usually together.

Hwanhee sat at the counter of the bar. A drink by his hand that was still filled to the birm with beer. He doesn't drink mainly because he's young and the others think he's too young to drink. Hwanhee could be 30 and they would still think he's too young to drink.

The man they had targeted on came out of the bathroom. He sat a seat away from Hwanhee. Hwanhee smiled, took his drink and sat closer to the man. The man asked for a drink and squinted at Hwanhee, "How old are you? Fifteen?"

Hwanhee giggled, "No, but it doesn't matter. I'm not suppose to be here anyways."

The man turned and faced the younger, smiling, "You're kind of cute. You haven't touched your drink?"

"Changed my mind, didn't want it anymore, not so sure what to do with it now," The easiest way to catch your prey: make sure they can't control themselves.

The man put his hand on Hwanhee's thigh and began to lightly stroke it with his thumb.

Hwanhee tapped his glass, "Hey, can you give me a ride?"

"Of course,"

Hwanhee and the man walked out of the bar, into the parking lot. Hwanhee entered the car first, and then the man. Suddenly, there was a knife at the man's neck. He began to sweat, "Wh- what's this? Please don't. I have a family."

"Say that to your wife that you cheated on with not only your coworker, a teenage girl and almost me," Hwanhee smiled as Sunyoul jabbed the knife into the man's neck, cutting it open.

Hwanhee giggled excitedly.

Sunyoul wiped his knife clean, "Why do you always laugh after? It's so creepy."

"Whatever. I'm going to take him to our car, clean up thoroughly," Hwanhee left, dragging the body behind him.

Sunyoul scrubbed and clean the car. He triple checked for blood stains. The car had black tainted windows, so you couldn't see through the glass. Sunyoul had already taken care of nearby cameras. 

He sits in the car and waits for Hwanhee. Hwanhee later enters, stained in blood. Then, they drive to what they call home.

 

Hwanhee and Sunyoul carried the body to their office which looked like a surgery room. They both agreed to deal with the body in the morning.

The two boys sat in a room, watching the television. Then enters the room, Bit-to. Bit-to appeared to be scary but he really isn't. He has a talent for creating weapons and making his own. They sell beautifully to other gangs. 

Bit-to sits beside Sunyoul, "Did you go see Sungjun today?"

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"There were cops,"

"What?"

"They were asking about us. They know we're back,"

"What did he tell them?"

"Don't worry," Their leader, Kuhn walks down the stairs into the room. "Sungjun wouldn't betray us. We're the reason why his club got so popular and nice anyways. Plus, he really likes Yein. I mean, Sunyoul,"

"How'd buisness go today?" Hwanhee rested his head on Sunyoul's lap.

"Great! We are now official suppliers for DalShabet,"

"How about we go to bed now?" Sunyoul suggested.

"What? Why?" Bit-to whined.

"Because Hwanhee just fell asleep on my lap and I need to pee,"

Hwanhee was fairly light, so Kuhn took him back to his room. Hwanhee shared a room with Sunyoul so their youngest could feel more protected. Sunyoul entered the room a minute after Kuhn did with Hwanhee. He covered the youngest in his blanket and made himself comfortable in his own. They said their goodnights and Kuhn left the room.

All he could think about was the team on their trail. He needed to lead them somewhere else, and get them away from his members.


	4. Connection

"

"Ma'am, please. Calm down. Calm down, breathe. What's wrong?" Jinwook spoke into the phone to a crying woman on the other side.

" _He's hasn't come home in two days! Please, can you find my husband?_ "

"Where was he last?"

" _I'm not sure. Maybe his friends will know,_ "

"Okay, just leave me their numbers and names. Thank you. We'll find him," Jinwook hung up and sighed. First, the gang case and now this? He couldn't juggle two cases at once. Maybe he could give this case to Chanhee.

_No, he's taking a month long vacation. Damn. Jonghyun? No, he's already dealing with a case.  Changhyun? Shit, he's on the case with Jonghyun._

Jinwook leaned back in his chair and lifted his head up slightly, "Yo."

"Hey," it was Wooseok who sat behind Jinwook.

Wooseok turned around, "What was that call about?"

"Some lady's husband went missing,"

"Where was he last?"

"That's what I don't know. She said his friends might know,"

"I'll call," Wooseok took Jinwook's notes and began to dial in a number.

The phone rang, both boys waited paitently for an answer.

" _Hello?"_

"Hello, Mr. Lee?"

_"Yes?"_

 "My name is Kim Wooseok, I'm an officer. Are you acquaintances with a man named Choi Yusung?"

" _Yes, why?_ "

"He was reported missing this morning. His wife hasn't seen him in two days. By any chance, do you know where he was two days ago? Please, be honest with us,"

" _The lie we would normally tell is that he was at work late. He goes to the bar, drinks, hooks up with whoever he can get,_ "

"i see, can you give me the address of said bar?" Wooseok quickly took out a pen and paper to write down the address. "Thank you. Good bye."

Wooseok handed Jinwook the address, "Get the others and let's go."

 

The boys walked into the bar and took a seat. A bartender came to the group, "What can I get you?"

"Um," Gyujin started. "Was there a man here two days ago? Named Choi Yusung? He comes here often, apparently."

"Ah, yes. He's sort of a regular now. What about him?"

"He's been missing for two days,"

"That would explain something,"

"Explain what?"

"His car is still here,"

"You didn't move it?"

"Thought he would have returned for it,"

"Can you tell us what happened that night?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. He came in, ordered a drink. Like he always does,"

"Oh,"

"But, he was with some kid two days ago,"

"Who?"

"Not sure. He looked really young but told me he was older than he looked. He also told Yusung that he's not allowed in a bar,"

"Did he tell you his name?"

"No,"

Dongyeol scanned the building, "We should check the CCTVs for anything. Find out who he was with."

The two youngest began to check the CCTVs in the area while the three oldest went to investigate the man's car.

"Damn it," Dongyeol pouted. "The CCTVs have been tampered with. It skips a whole bunch of that night."

"It doesn't even show the kid he was with that night," Gyujin kept replaying the videos.

"I heard he's cheated on his wife several times,"

"Disgusting, and he was going to go after some kid next? Ew,"

"Let's go see what the others are up to,"

 

The youngest boys walked out of the bar to their elders. Minsoo inspected the front of the car. Wooseok in the back seat of the car and Jinwook looking through the trunk.

"What if," Dongyeol walked up to the car. "this was connected to our gang case?"

"Pft," Minsoo chuckled. "This is an entirely different case. This isn't connected to some stupid-"

"Hey," Wooseok cut Minsoo off. "There's a note."

"Is it a suicide note?" Gyujin sat in the back of the car with Wooseok.

"Read it," Jinwook closed the trunk.

Wooseok cleared his throat and began to read the note, "Don't bother looking for him. He's dead. I know because I killed him. I also know that you're looking for us. I highly suggest that you leave us alone. You couldn't find us for 10 years. What makes you think you can find us now? Signed as HS."

"What's HS?" Gyujin asked.

Jinwook leaned against the car, "Probably Hwanhee and Sunyoul."

"How do we tell his wife that he's dead?"

"It's Wooseok's turn to do that," 


	5. Drunk Meeting

Dongyeol stretched out his arms over the table. He couldn't stop thinking about the man who was murdered by the same people they were looking for. He spun a can of beer that sat on his desk. He had taken it from Jinwook's place. He knows he shouldn't have but the guy is like an overprotective mom, one drink wouldn't kill him. Many would though, good thing he only took three. The young detective began to down all three cans. He's never had a drink before so this will affect him the next day. It's a good thing he doesn't have work tomorrow.

_Do I have work tomorrow? I don't remember. Maybe, oh no._

Dongyeol laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes.

 

"Psst, wake up," A voice poked at Dongyeol's face.

Dongyeol turned his head the other way.

"I said wake up,"

Dongyeol's eyes fluttered open. He looked at the clock. The time he had waken up was exactly 1:34 am. He's never waken up that early before. He raised his head, running his hands through his hair.

"You're awake?" Dongyeol heard a sniff behind him. "Yuck, you smell disgusting though. I'm quite familiar with that smell though."

Dongyeol turned his head at the voice, "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. I have questions for you,"

The figure was blurry, he couldn't make it out.

"How did you get in here?" Dongyeol lived alone, no one but himself had a key.

"Doesn't matter! I'm going to start asking you question now, okay?"

"Okay,"

"How much did Wei tell you?"

"Wei?"

"The informant who owns Up&Down,"

"Oh, Wei! Not much, nothing that helped us to find U10T,"

"Do you have any guesses as to where they are?"

"No,"

"Did you find a note?"

"Yeah. We think it's from two of the members,"

"Where are you keeping your notes?"

Dongyeol, groggily hands the figure an extremely thin file. It only had a few pages inside of it. U10T was a mystery to everyone.

"Wait, who are you? Jinwook? Minsoo?"

The figure leaned in closer to Dongyeol and spoke softly, "Hwanhee."

_CLANG!_

A blow to the back of Dongyeol's head. Instantly, he passed out and everything turned black.

 

"Dongyeol?"

The rookie detective woke up to frivolous shaking and worried voices, "What?"

Minsoo sighed, "Jesus, you weren't waking up. We thought you were dead."

"How'd you get in here?"

"You left your door unlocked,"

"No, I never leave it unlocked," Then he remembered. "Hwanhee!"

Gyujin squinted at the younger, "Hwanhee? The kid from U10T?"

"Yeah! He was here! I saw him! I mean, it was blurry but I saw him! He told me himself that he was Hwanhee!"

Wooseok snickered, "Beer got to him."

"Oh no! The file! My file! Where is it?" Dongyeol frantically began to look around his apartment.

"What colour is it?" Jinwook began to look for it as well.

"Blue,"

The entire team searched for Dongyeol's file. It was no where to be seen.

"You probably left it at the station," Wooseok suggested.

"No," Gyujin rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw him take it home yesterday."

"So," Wooseok shot daggers at their youngest team member. "You gave one of our files to the person we're looking for? Are you an idiot? What the fuck!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry" Dongyeol pouted. "I wasn't in my right state of mind! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, Dongyeol," Jinwook rubbed Dongyeol's back. "At least it wasn't one of our more important files at the station."

"Hold on," Gyujin raised his hand slightly. "He had to chance to kill you but didn't. Why is that?" 

"What a good opportunity, wasted," Wooseok growled.


	6. Tell Me More, I Have Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is gonna be short, sorry!

The team sat in their respectful seat in silence. No one could believe that Hwanhee had broken into Dongyeol's apartment and taken the file he kept with them. What they were more curious about was why didn't he get rid of him when he had the chance? It's a good thing, of course but no one could think of a proper reason why the boy was kept alive.

"Hey," Minsoo pursed his lips. "If you guys give me money, I'll go out and buy coffee."

"Me, please," Dongyeol began to search his pocket.

He pulled out a piece of paper that was not money, but a note, "Um, guys."

Everyone turned their attention to Dongyeol.

Minsoo rolled beside Dongyeol, "What is it?"

"A note,"

"What does it say?"

Dongyeol read the note out loud so the rest could hear, "Thanks for the file. It's pretty useless, there's not much information, but it's good. You should learn how to control your intake. Also, be happy I didn't kill you. I was told not to, that would put us in more trouble. To be frank, I really wanted to. I'm going to say this once, stop looking for us or else. Signed by H."

"Hwanhee," Jinwook said bitterly. "Okay, everyone, get up."

"Where are we going?" Gyujin asked.

"To see Wei,"

 

Back to the usual table, closest to Wei's room. Luckily, they didn't have to wait for him because he had no guests today.

Wei leaned back in his chair, "So?"

"Tell us more about U10T," Jinwook made eye contact with the informant.

"I told you what I knew,"

"I know you know more. You just want money," Jinwook slided Wei a roll of money.

Wei jumped up and took the money, "You really want more information, don't you?"

"We do,"

"Okay then. I don't know where they are now, but I can tell you their old hideout. It's that old factory that used to make toys,"

"I gave you a lot of money, that piece is not worth all of that,"

Wei sighed, "I see. Their second leader was a man named Seo Minwoo. He was more righteous and kind than the first one."

Jinwook tapped his foot against the ground.

"He left a long time ago. Put the gang under Kuhn's lead,"

Jinwook continued to stay silent.

"Fine! Sheesh, I'll give you Minwoo's contact information. Happy?"

Jinwook smirked, "Very much so."


	7. Seon, No, and Lee

The team had split up. Two members, Minsoo and Jinwook, went to search for clues in the old factory. Wooseok, Gyujin, and Dongyeol stayed back to find cases that may have been connected to U10T.

"Found anything yet?" Gyujin asked the others.

Both of the boys shook their heads.

"What about you, Jinwook?" Gyujin spoke into the phone.

" _Nothing yet, everything seems to be burned,_ "

"I found something about two kids reported missing around the time U10T was still 100%," Wooseok pulled out the files.

"Who are they?" Dongyeol leaned over Wooseok's shoulder.

"Seon Yein and No Sooil,"

" _Did the police find them?_ "

"Nope, neither of them have been found. They've been missing as long as U10T was gone for,"

" _Shit, ten years? Wow, we do suck,"_

"Seon Yein was reported missing by whom I am assuming to be his parents,"

" _What about No Sooil?"_

"No Sooil was report missing by...oh my god,"

"What? Who is it?" Dongyeol leaned in closer.

"Go Minsoo,"

 

Jinwook turned his head to look at Minsoo. Minsoo was a good teammate, he was trustworthy but he had secrets on his part.

"Minsoo!" Jinwook called out to his teammate.

Minsoo immediately went to the leader after being called, "Yes?"

"Who is No Sooil?"

He froze, began to avoid eye contact with Jinwook.

Jinwook repeated himself, "Who is No Sooil?"

Minsoo sat down on the ground, "A friend. A really close friend."

"What happened to him?"

"He left. One day, he told me that he was leaving. I asked him when he was going to come back and he told me never,"

"So then you reported him missing even though you were well aware he was never truly lost?"

"Yes, I wanted him back. I didn't know where he went, he just left,"

"Do you think that Sooil is a member of U10T?"

"Shit, I don't know,"

Jinwook put the phone on speaker, "We believe that Seon Yein and No Sooil are members of U10T,"

" _But aren't there four main members of U10T?_ " Gyujin said over the phone.

"We'll have to ask,"

 

Words began to repeat itself in Dongyeol's head.

_When is he coming back? Is he home yet? Where is he? Why hasn't he come back? Someone, help! Help! Is Hwanhee even alive?_

"Dongyeol?" Gyujin snapped Dongyeol out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Hwanhee," He said softly.

"Hwanhee? What about him?"

"I had a friend named Lee Hwanhee. He lived across from me when we were kids. He was my best friend. Then, he left and didn't come back,"

"Did he move?"

"No, his mom was still at home. She said he went to visit his grandmother,"

"When did he go missing?"

"Ten years ago, the same time U10T disappeared as 100%,"

"So, you believe that the Hwanhee in U10T is your friend?"

"Yes,"

"Why wasn't he reported missing?" Wooseok looked at Dongyeol with disbelief.

"I don't know,"

"So, if Seon Yein, No Sooil, and Lee Hwanhee are members of U10T, then who is the last one?" Gyujin fiddled with a pen between his fingers.

"I don't know but, I want Hwanhee back,"

 

" _We'll get Hwanhee and Sooil back, I promise,"_ Jinwook held the phone tightly.


	8. Leader

Jinwook stood in front of a house with the rest of the team. From the outside, they could voices of the people living inside. He rang the doorbell.

When no one responded to the doorbell, Wooseok knocked on the door several times.

The door swung open.

"Rokhyun? Who is it?" A voice called out to the boy who answered the door.

Jinwook held up his badge, "My name is Kim Jinwook. We'd like to bring Seo Minwoo in for questioning regarding a case of ours,"

The boy, Rokhyun hesitated for a second before yelling into the house, "Minwoo! They want to talk to you!"

Rokhyun went inside and taking his place at the door was Minwoo.

He wiped his hands into a towel, "Yes?"

"Come with us," Jinwook showed the man his badge. "It's about 100%."

Minwoo's eyes widened. He threw the towel inside and looked for anyone close by, "Guys! I'm going to be out for a bit, be good! Listen to Rokhyun!"

Minwoo closed the door behind him, "Okay, let's go."

 

"Why did we bring him into the investigation room?" Dongyeol sat behind the one way mirror with Wooseok, Gyujin, and Minsoo.

"Because," Minsoo began to record the investigation. "We are investigating him, sort of."

They watched their leader talk to the man on the other side of the mirror.

 

"How'd you know I was in 100%?" Minwoo rested his hands on the desk.

"Wei, Lee Sungjun. I also know you were once their leader,"

"Ah, Wei. I met him when I left,"

"So, they came back, as U10T,"

"Did Kuhn take over?"

"He did,"

There was a moment of silence before Jinwook spoke again, "Tell me everything."

"Like?"

"What's Kuhn's real name?"

"No Sooil,"

Minsoo froze on the other side, Kuhn was under his nose the whole time. He held back his tears and continued to watch.

"You seem very cooperative about this,"

"I didn't want them to stay there in the first place. I took lead to get the four of them out but no! None of them wanted to go home, they wouldn't listen to me. If you're going to get them out of that, I'll tell you everything,"

Jinwook smiled, "Then proceed, please."

"I was offered a position. I accepted because they told me they would give me money. Kuhn or Sooil was also offered a position a few years later. After him was Bit-to who's real name is Lee Changhyun,"

"What about Hwanhee and Sunyoul?"

"Well, first of all, Hwanhee's name is Hwanhee, Lee Hwanhee. Sunyoul's name is Seon Yein,"

"It's a good thing we got your information,"

"You could have just asked Wei, he knows everything about it,"

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No! He acted like he knew nothing!"

"Probably because he's with Yein. He did it so you guys would have a difficult time finding them and eventually, leave the case cold again,"

"I knew it," Wooseok growled. "He was right there, in front of us, from the fucking beginning!"

Jinwook turned his head slightly and then back to Minwoo, "Continue."

"Neither Hwanhee or Yein were offered positions,"

"Then how did they even get in?"

"They were kidnapped. Yein was downtown with his family. He got lost in crowd, seizing the opportunity, someone from the group took him. Hwanhee was alone at the park late at night. It was around 1 in the morning when they returned with him,"

Minwoo sighed before continuing, "They were kept in separate rooms but the walls were thin enough for them to talk to each other. They became close. I wasn't allowed to see them, only the olders were,"

"Why'd they take them?"

"I asked them that one day. You know what they said? For their own entertainment. They used those boys everyday, they used to hold them down against their will. I heard their screams and cries everyday. I tried everyday to get them out, but I was stopped every time. One day, I was caught trying to get them out again,"

"What happened?"

"They made me watch,"

"Jesus christ,"

"I wasn't getting anywhere trying to take them straight out of their rooms. So, I went to our leader,"

"What did you do? Did you ask him to let them go?"

"Pfft," Minwoo chuckled. "He wouldn't let them go. So, I got rid of him. Took it over myself."

"You killed someone,"

"He's not dead. At least, that's what you want to hear,"

"Then what?"

"I got them out. Their rooms had no windows or light, they had never seen me before no matter how many times I tried to save them. They were scared at first. I took care of them, tried to get them back on their feet as much as I could. Then I left, went off the grid without saying a word. I left a note though, if that counts as a word. It was to Yein, Hwanhee, Sooil, and Changhyun telling them to leave too. To go back to their families,"

"Is that it?"

"Yeah,"

Jinwook turned around the face the mirror, "I guess you can call their families saying we found their sons."

 

Jinwook entered the other room and watched as his team began to contact the families of the four boys.

"Hello?" Wooseok spoke into the phone. "Yes, we found your son, Seon Yein? Yes. What? What do you mean you don't care? Hey, wait! Shit, they cut off."

"I found Sooil. Yes. I don't think he'll want to come home. Uh-huh, okay. He can visit. Mm. Bye," Minsoo hung up.

"Yeah, he's alive. Changhyun's alive. You don't sound too happy about that. He's not your kid? Then what are you to him? Oh, his aunt but he's still technically under your care. You don't want him to come home? Ma'am. Did she just hang up on me?" Gyujin threw the phone down and sighed. "How can people be so heartless?"

"Dongyeol, aren't you going to contact Hwanhee's family?" Jinwook poked at the youngest.

Dongyeol shook his head, "His dad left. His mom died."

Jinwook sighed and looked through the mirror at Minwoo, "Now we just need to find out where they're hiding."


	9. Wooseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not leaving without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating!! i had summer school and actual school  
> also was a bit scared to finish it

Jinwook was furious. Sungjun or 'Wei' had known everything all along but didn't tell them to protect them. Loyalty, he has it, but not a lot of it, not to Jinwook. He wanted to storm into Sungjun's club and act out against him. That would be unprofessional, and would cost him his job.

Did Jinwook storm into Up&Down anyways? Of course.

He cursed and started to bang on Sungjun's door. 

No one answered.

He yelled at the steel that blocked his path, "Sungjun! Open up this door right now! You lying fucker!"

Still no answer.

Gyujin swerved around their angry leader, hand holding onto the knob. He pushed the door gently, and it opened.

The boys flooded into the room, searching through every nook and cranny for Sungjun.

No where. Sungjun was no where to be found. He was gone, left everything behind and no one was certain if he would return.

 

It became dark. Everyone had gone home, tired and annoyed.

Wooseok lived alone. He lived in a crappy, old apartment much like Dongyeol's.

The stressed out boy laid back on the couch. He thought about Minsoo and Dongyeol's connection to the gang. The two boys just wanted their friends back. Their friends had no where to return to except for the two boys who continued looking for them. The two boys that stopped at nothing until they were found. Here they were, right under their noses, but they were not the same people.

He shook his head.

Slowly, his eyelids became heavy. It became harder to keep them open. Just before they had fully closed, he saw a figure, a blurry figure smiling in front of him.

 

The next thing Wooseok can remember is kicking his legs in the air, his mouth covered to muffle his screams.

He heard two voices.

One of them whined, "He won't stay still!"

The other was slightly higher in pitch, "Wait! Just hold him down a little longer."

Wooseok kicked upward, startling whoever held him. This caused him to get free, _almost_ free. 

"Get him!" One voice yelled.

He was tackled to the ground. Soon, he felt a pinch in his arms and everything started to look blurry once again.

The last thing he heard before he completely blacked out was, "Jesus. Are you okay, Hwanhee?"

 

Everyone had tried calling Wooseok at least three times. Not once did they get an answer.

Each of them became worried. Wooseok would never do something like this. He always showed up for work and only took time off when he needed it.

The phone that sat on Wooseok's desk started to ring. Stumbling towards the ringing phone was Jinwook.

He held the phone to his ear, "Wooseok? Wooseok, are you okay? Where are you?"

The voice on the other side snickered, " _He's with us._ "

Jinwook put the call on speaker to let the others hear, "Who is this?"

" _A friend of Minsoo's,_ "

"Where's Wooseok? What did you do to him?"

" _I told you, he's with us. Listen, I'll have a friend send you our location. There, we will talk. Okay?_ "

"Don't hurt him!" Minsoo yelled.

" _I don't have any intentions of doing so anyways, unless you don't make it,_ " The call cut off.

Dongyeol's phone vibrated. A message with coordinates and an address was sent, like Sooil promised.

 

The address lead the team to an old house. It was broken down. Half of it had rotted to the ground. It looked like it had just come out of a horror movie. There were vines that ran up to the roof and dead leaves surrounding around the house like a circle.

The team entered together, staying close to one another. Instead of checking the second floor, they all went down to the basement.

Just as Jinwook expected, the gang of boys were in the basement.

Sooil and Changhyun stood in the front. Yein stepped out from behind Sooil to be beside the older. Sungjun changed his position beside Changhyun. Jinwook cursed under his breath at the sight of Sungjun.

Jinwook growled, "Where is he?"

The boys moved out of the way to let Hwanhee through, who was dragging Wooseok by his collar. He threw the body down, just in front of him. Wooseok's breathing was slow, but he was still alive and unharmed.

"We didn't hurt him," Hwanhee stated before standing behind Sooil, clinging onto his sleeve.

Jinwook started to make his way to Wooseok until he heard a gun click. Changhyun pointed the gun directly at the cop's forehead, his aim was never off.

"We need to talk first," Sooil grinned. "It's simple. Stop looking for us, and leave us alone. Then you can take your friend back."

"Sooil," Minsoo stepped forward. "You've done enough. Please, just come home. You all can come home. Hwanhee, Yein, Changhyun, and Sungjun. Just stop."

Sooil could feel Hwanhee twiddling with his sleeve, this meant the younger was scared and worried.

He repeated himself, "Leave us alone."

Gyujin whispered to someone behind him, "They won't listen. You have to talk to them."

"Yein," A soft voice spoke and walked forward.

Yein gasped, "Minwoo?"

Hwanhee let go of Sooil's sleeve and ran to Minwoo, giving him a hug.

Minwoo held the boy as if he were a delicate decoration, "You can't stay here anymore. It's not good for you. For any of you."

The ex-member knelt in front of Hwanhee, "Let's leave. You can start a better life."

Hwanhee wasn't looking at Minwoo, but at Dongyeol. He pulled himself away and ran back to Sooil, whispered something into his ear.

_BANG!_

A gunshot hit the ceiling. Jinwook grabbed Wooseok. Everyone scattered. Sungjun and Yein ran off together. Hwanhee ran while Dongyeol followed. Minsoo chased Sooil, while Gyujin went after Changhyun.

 

Sooil ran to the roof. He stopped in the middle, picking up some rope.

Minsoo pulled out his gun and aimed it at his best friend.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? Do it. I dare you,"

Minsoo could feel sweat beads running down his forehead. Sooil knows Minsoo won't shoot, and Minsoo knows that too. He dropped his gun and started to cry.

The crying caught Sooil off guard. Instinctively, he ran to his side, helping the younger to his feet. Sooil heard a click and felt something cold against his wrists, handcuffs.

"Listen, Sooil. I'm not throwing you into jail, if you promise me one thing. Come home with me,"

 

Hwanhee tried to lock himself in a room, but Dongyeol forced the door open, pushing back the shorter boy to the ground.

He held a knife at Dongyeol, ready to lunge forward.

The younger raised his hands to show Hwanhee he had no reason to attack.

"Go," Hwanhee gestured his knife at the door. "Take your friends and leave. Now."

"Not without you. God, Hwanhee. It took me so long to find you! I'm not losing you again!"

Hwanhee threw his knife, cutting into Dongyeol's cheek. Startled, the younger stumbled back.

"You can kill me, but even then, I won't go anywhere without you,"

Hwanhee huffed, "There's nothing there for me!"

"Yes there is! Me! I'm here!"

The younger boy ran to Hwanhee, holding onto him tightly. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, and something dripping down his skin. 

He ignored it and held Hwanhee close, "I'm not leaving without you."

 

 

The grand reopening of Up&Down was a giant party.

Old and new visitors had joined in. Drinks everywhere, people dancing and enjoying themselves.

In a special room, there was a secret party.

Sungjun and Yein were the owners of Up&Down, together. They renovated and made the club better with the money Yein earned. Sungjun earned himself a job at the station. Yein was taking a break to collect himself.

Sooil and Changhyun lived in a house with Gyujin and Minsoo. The ex-gang members were looking for jobs to help support themselves. Minsoo was happy to have his friend-no, his boyfriend back.

Wooseok moved in with Jinwook and recovered well with the older's care. He took a break for a few months, that helped him concentrate on his own well being.

Hwanhee was welcomed into Dongyeol's home even after stabbing him. Every now and then, Minwoo would check up on each of the boys.

The ten boys sat together in a room, laughing and recalling old memories. Times where Sooil would pull pranks on Minsoo. When Changhyun used to bully kids at school. Hwanhee and Dongyeol's playtimes as kids. Yein and Sungjun's cute relationship that lasted even with a few ups and downs.

Everyone's lives had changed for the better.

They were all happy, and for once, there was nothing wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie  
> can you believe it? after so long, it's finally finished??  
> i really hope you guys enjoyed the story and thank you for supporting it!  
> follow me on tumblr: @ultiz  
> and twitter: @jjccmv


End file.
